Future Frogurt
"I can't let them get hurt! Look, I did not pay attention in history, okay?" -Future Frogurt Future Frogurt (未来の フログート, Mirai no Furogūto) is the Child of Demon Demi-Goddess Puddin and Galactic Tyrant Cooler, from a future timeline, where a cataclysmic event has happened to Conton City and as such lives a different life from the main timeline Frogurt. Biography Pre/Post-Xenoverse 2 After a cataclysmic event that destroys all of Conton City that results in the death of at least their mother, father, step-cousin/step-uncle, and using the Mafuba to seal away their grandfather Dumplin due to Future Trunks' catastrophic incompetence as head of the Time Patrol (the Surviving Warriors that assist Frogurt are Professor Paata, Ninja/Shinobi Flanny, Barbarian Cupcake, and Pan), Frogurt murders him to steal Trunks' sword and the time machine from him in an attempt to head to the past and stop the event from happening. The major problem they run into though is that due to a lack of records they have no idea which day the event happens, as such they have been jumping back an forth between present day and the future trying to prevent the Cataclysm from happening, with minimal success, it also does not help they did not pay much attention in history class. The backstory was that they came from a Bad Future to fix what went wrong but wasn't clear on what they had to fix. One fan created a comic which revealed that said bad future was the result of Trunks going mad to save his future and kills Chronoa in front of Frogurt (and in the process, killing everyone in Conton City, killing Puddin, Cooler, Fuu, Shin, Elder Kaioshin and trapping Dumplin with the Mafuba/Evil Containment Wave. Trunks then eats the Time Egg). The Surviving Warriors that assist Frogurt are Professor Paata, Ninja/Shinobi Flanny, Barbarian Cupcake, Pan. In coming back, the first thing they do is accidentally inspire their father to name his kid "Frogurt." Later on, it was more that Frogurt had no clue on what they were supposed to fix, so tried to fix everything. The side effect was that Pan was the greatest hero of their timeline. Kirran and Grant imply that the "Big Disaster" they had to go back and fix was making sure that they got some of the recurring quests done. Coming to the past (Xenoverse 2) Frogurt's current trip to the past has placed them at the point in which their mother joined the Time Patrol, and joined themselves as a way to save Chronoa and train. This resulted in them accidentally taking their mother's place for the "Special Mission" of fixing history. This however benefited them in their ultimate plan; kill Trunks before he can cause the cataclysm and take his place as head of the Time Patrol, by getting closer to Trunks to learn the duties of leader so they can do the job without making the same mistakes. It is currently unknown how they have not been detected by the Time Patrol even after causing so many disruptions to the natural flow of time. Appearance Frogurt's normal look mostly takes after their father due to the Freeza Race features such as the armor, blue armor head piece, red face stripes, body structure, ears, horns, and tail. From their mother they have her facial structure and features, cat-shaped mouth, light blue eyes, eye-shape, the armor is light gray to match their mother's skin tone, holes around the body, had their nails painted green, and a light blue Majin tentacle sticking out of the head. Frogurt with subtlety wears their mother's colors (neon yellow pants, pink gloves, and green under shirt with green boots (alternatively they either wear Mira's Armor yellow tennis shoes black elf shoes or go barefoot)). Frogurt mostly appears in their 1st Form. As genes seem to have skipped a generation, Frogurt has their grandfather Dumplin's short stature, and their grandmother Towa's blue skin. As they came from the future after killing Future Trunks, Frogurt owns Trunks' sword. Frogurt's main outfit is the Elite Suit (previously Mira's armor), while the fingerless gloves are from the Bio Suit. Since they are part Freeza Race Frogurt has very large feet and sometimes decides to not wear any kind of footwear. Personality They are known to be kind, polite, serious and have a no nonsense attitude (due to their large passion for being a Time Patroller), cautious, and well-mannered but also idiotic, paranoid, broody, and ignorant to how the cataclysm happened (one of the first things they did is accidentally inspire their father to name his kid "Frogurt"). Since Frogurt originally had no clue on what they were supposed to fix, so tried to fix everything. They're highly obsessive, extremely impatient, overprotective, and have slight PTSD due to being from a dystopian future. Frogurt is also mentioned to have morals similar to their mother rather than their father, though they somewhat inherited their father's racisim towards Saiyans and on occasion (like with Tullece) accidentally refer to Saiyans as "monkeys." However they do hold Professor Paata and Pan in high regard as two of the strongest Saiyan warriors in their timeline (Pan in particular always saves the day). Despite being Omnigendered, Frogurt does not seem to have a preference for pronouns used towards them as people have both referred to them as both "she" and "he." Frogurt finds the Time Nest and Time Vault aesthetically serene, welcoming, pleasing and fascinating. Frogurt has a close relationship with their mother Puddin and an even closer relationship with their father Cooler. They seem to have a crush on Chronoa the Kaioshin of Time, they intended to protect her, showing their soft side and noted how cute she was, they walked up to her in a suggestive way while they gazed into each other's eyes. To Chronoa, Frogurt is charming, has mystique, and she has complete trust in them as well as a close chemistry and bond. Relationships Power Being a Freeza Race/Demon/Majin Hybrid, Frogurt, has a mix of all these race's abilities. They seem to get much of their abilities from the Freeza race side of the gene pool as they have are able to move at high speeds for extended periods of time. On the Demon side they are given a large amount of potential, use of Mana and proof of their God lineage as well as taking after their grandfather Dumplin when it came to relying more on unbridled energy rather than Puddin's more focused and physical fighting style which Frogurt does use as well. On the Majin end, Frogurt has shape shifting (something they also get from being part of Freeza's race), allowing them to make slight alterations to their appearance (such as hiding their more Majin-like features when they went back in time), as well as morphing their hand into a sword for combat. It was originally unknown if, like their mother, maternal grandfather, maternal grandmother, and step-uncle, they have access to The Fuck Box. However, Frogurt has later demonstrated the ability to use Dumplin's Fuck Box Combo. In Xenoverse 2, Frogurt (like Lirran) was able to defeat Freeza and Cooler on their first try just by using their Mana attacks, a mission something that took Puddin and Paata a considerable amount of time to complete. Techniques Frogurt inherits powers from the Freeza Race, Demons, and the Majins. Frogurt carries equipment like their sword from Future Trunks after his murder and green Scouter. Frogurt's aura is magenta. Frogurt utilizes Mana (instead of the usual Ki) to a level of balance, just like their mother and grandfather before them: # Frogurt's Last Blast: A powerful Beam attack learned from their Grandfather, Dumplin. They have had more success with using it then their mother. # Cream Beam: Derived from the Death Beam, a straight beam attack they learned from their father (usually fired in bursts of 3). # Frogurt's Cake Slicer (Rakshasa's Claw): Frogurt changes their hand into a sword and slashes it vertically and horizontally to create wide projectiles, it is some times followed up by teleporting in from of the opponent and slashing them. # FroYo Nova: A large ball of ki resembling a sun known as the Supernova, which Frogurt generates from their finger and flicks at the opponent. It is the same ability that Freeza used to destroy Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race. Frogurt's father Cooler also knows this move and can create a bigger sphere than Freeza can, but Frogurt's use of the technique is specifically based off of Freeza's version. # FroYo Combo: Frogurt using their own version of the Justice Combination. # Frogurt Frenzy: Learned from Puddin's Puddin Pummel as Frogurt lands numerous punches and kicks while flailing. # Frogurt Punch: Frogurt learned Puddin's true signature, and strongest, attack. They trained and learned it themselves, having derived the basis for the technique from the legendary 'Dragon Fist' used by none other than Goku. Frogurt channels every ounce of their magic energy into their fist, then charges their opponent. The attack, upon connecting, causes all of the pent-up magical energy to explode outward in the form of either an adorable kitty face, or a MR. STAKE-faced dragon, which proceeds to obliterate the opponent. # Ginyu Force Special Combo: # Cold Stone Pose: Frogurt's take on the Final Pose, getting an increase in attack for a limited time. # Future Trunks' Sword: Frogurt owns Trunks' sword after killing him in the future. # The Fuck Box Combo!: Learned from their grandfather Dumplin during their time in the future, Frogurt is skilled with this as the first time they used it, they defeated Slug and Turles easily before Trunks arrived (who didn't contribute much). # Kaio-What!?!: Frogurt amplifies their strength, speed, and Mana output to new heights and gains a red aura. # Unlock Potential/Potential Unleashed: Frogurt at some point unlocked their potential and referring to themselves as Mystic Frogurt (ミスティック フログート, Misutikku Furogūto), substantially increasing their base form and offensive capabilities. # Freeza's Race Transformations: As being partially of the Freeza Race, Frogurt can transform from 1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, all the way to 4th Form, and being a child of Cooler has a Fifth Form. # Ultimate Evolution: (究極進化; Kyūkyoku Shinka) Using the Ultimate Evolution, Frogurt can transform into Golden Frogurt (ゴールデンフログート, Gōruden Furogūto). Freeza Forms and Power Ups All forms can be further increased with the Potential Unleashed power up. 1st Form- Compared to how much faster they defeated each opponent in the story, it's possible Frogurt a few steps stronger than both of their parents, even in their 1st Form. 2nd Form- Inherited from their father Cooler and his side of the family. 3rd Form- Inherited from their father Cooler and his side of the family. 4th Form- Inherited from their father Cooler and his side of the family. 5th Form- Inherited from their father Cooler (who created/discovered it). Freeza Race Disguise- A form taken to blend into the past by using their shape shifting to hide their more Majin like features. Sometimes doesn't stop everyone from thinking why they look or feel familiar. Golden Frogurt (ゴールデンフログート, Gōruden Furogūto)- The Ultimate Evolution of their fathers' side of the family. As Golden Frogurt they are on par with their uncle Freeza and they seem to be improving. Trivia * Before Frogurt's creation in Xenoverse 2, TFS already decided the name of Puddin and Cooler's daughter whose name was a pun based on Dumplin and King Cold's naming schemes making "Frozin Yogurt (Froz"in" being an additional Dumplin related pun) or Froyo", a cold dessert. ** In fanart, Frogurt used to be depicted as female to stay consistent with the original idea of Frogurt. *** Once created, it was later decided that the lack of their Majin Tentacle was because they were hiding it via shapeshifting, Frogurt would then be changed to Omnigendered. * Frogurt's character when only in the hands of Kirran and Grant was a more "Noble Heroic Figure" whose worst shortcomings were ignorance about the history they're trying to change and impatience causing them to repeatedly go through time and make reckless alterations. However once Lanipator started contributing to Frogurt's lore they became that of a Knight Templar, Totalitarian Dictator, and a slight racist. There is also much more emphasis on their lack of crucial knowledge, going beyond historical ignorance and extending to no understanding of human biology and the logical consequences of their actions. ** Kirran and Grant imply that part of the "Big Disaster" Frogurt had to go back and fix was making sure that they got some of the recurring quests done. * Frogurt is the fifth member of their family that wields a weapon (Future Trunks' Sword), the first being their grandfather, Dumplin, who wields a sword crafted in the same style as Yamcha's. * Surprisingly, Frogurt actually cares for their uncle, Freeza, compared to their own father, as seen when Ginyu was in Trunks' body, they yelled, "This is for my uncle!" while slashing him with a sword. ** Also shown that while they got the ability, Supernova, from their father, they do still laugh and flick the attack in a manner similar to what their uncle does to Planet Vegeta. *** It is unknown, however, if these are true or just a way to get closer to his uncle as it was later shown that Cooler sent them to spy on Freeza. * Frogurt appears early as they were planned to be in Xenoverse 3 instead of 2''. But since the Frogurt of ''2 is from an alternate future, the real and main timeline Frogurt may be the one to star in 3''. ** Funnily enough, main timeline Frogurt is not even conceived yet, as Puddin and Cooler are not married. * Whenever they use Supernova, they scream and make noises instead of laughing like their uncle Freeza. * Frogurt is hinted to be an Immortal (Film: Highlander): ** See how many lines they fit from Queen's ''Princes of the Universe: *** Born to be kings: Daughter/Son of a despot. *** We're the princes of the universe: Daughter/Son of an interstellar despot. *** Fighting to survive in a war with the darkest powers: They're a Time Patroller, fighting against those who would unravel all of space time. *** Fighting for survival: Considering that Dumplin is a target for these dark powers, Frogurt faces a real chance of being Ret Gone. *** We've come to be the rulers of your world: Their father Cooler is a ruling member of the Planet Trade Organization, who routinely conquer planets. *** I am immortal: They are the grandchild of Demon God Dumplin and Towa. *** I have inside me blood of kings: King Cold and his ancestors. *** I have no rival: Being both of the Dumplin bloodline and a Freeza Clan royalist, few can even attempt to make that claim. *** No man can be my equal: If you take "man" as "mankind", let's face it, humans are pretty low on the Power Level scheme of things in the Dragon Ball universe. *** Take me to the future of your world: Time Traveller. *** No man could understand: Frogurt is of a lineage of Things Man Was Not Meant to Know from Puddin, both from her father Dumplin and of her mother Towa. *** My power is in my own hand: Hands on fighter, plus a sword wielder. *** Fly the moon and reach for the stars: Fights across time and space, interstellar warrior. *** Watch this man fly: Flying is a common power in Dragon Ball. ***Throw in their sword and their present counterpart's different sword, and they are a pretty good runner. Perhaps they'll face off against Baskin Robbins. 31 Flavours? THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE! Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:F.A.G. Category:Demons Category:Majins Category:Females Category:Males Category:Waifus Category:Heroes Category:Future Characters Category:Gods Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Idiots Category:Z Fighters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Time Patrollers